


"Let's Do That Again!"

by Shaunarnia



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Crew AU, F/M, FakeHaus, GTA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: 99 - “This was fun. Let’s do it again sometime!”Prompt: 99 from the prompt list, crew au with Adam K?





	"Let's Do That Again!"

Sirens blare in the distance while your armoured Kuruma screeches along a corner of the road. Adam grips onto whatever he can from the passenger seat, while you’re white-knuckling the steering wheel, almost certain for a second that you’re both going to end upside down, trapped in the car, and ultimately dying if the cops don’t reach you first.

“We’re almost there! Zancudo Bridge is just past this stretch of road!”

You yell, narrowly avoiding contact with a row of cop cars lined up with the sole purpose of stopping you both. Slamming the accelerator flat to the floor, you somehow fit through the tiniest gap, and you completely wipe out a few cops in the process.

“Just keep driving! I’ll hold them off!”

Adam shouts back, and he cracks his pistol against the passenger window. Shards scatter along the road, as well as into his lap, but he isn’t fazed. He leans out of the window, pistol in hand, firing at the tyres on the cop cars hot on your trail when he has a clear shot.

Hazarding a glance towards your wing mirror, you time it just right to see one cop car flip onto its hood, and you chuckle at the cheer of pure pride that sounds from Adam when another cop car giving chase collides with the first one.

“Never knew you were such a good shot, you dark horse.”

You hum, and simultaneously, you meet each other's’ gaze, grinning wickedly. Adam simply shrugs, but he’s not even attempting to downplay how smug he is.

“Don’t tell me you’re intimidated by that or anything.”

He laughs, and before you can conjure up a witty retort, he’s firing off more rounds out the window. A final stretch of road lies ahead, and there’s nothing blocking your way. Zancudo Bridge is dead in your sights, and with the amount of cops in pursuit of you gradually decreasing, thanks to Adam’s being a dead-eyed shot, you know your work here is done. The Fleeca Job has been a total success.

“Hey, save the bragging for later.” you tell him, quickly backhanding him across the thigh, “Keep an eye out for that cargobob. It should be here any second.”

Seconds after the words leave your mouth, the nose of the cargobob comes into view. You’ve clearly already seen it, but Adam points it out to you anyway, taking a small dig at you with a light backhand of his own. You roll your eyes, cracking a smirk, and you speed down the freeway, positioning yourself underneath the magnet mounted cargobob once it’s flying low enough.

It takes a moment for the huge magnet to attract the Kuruma, but you’re soon hovering above the freeway you were speeding along only seconds ago. Now, you’re both flying over Zancudo Bridge, looking down at the cops, flipping them off while you laugh.

“Holy fuck, we did it!”

You laugh, relieved. You didn’t doubt yours or Adam’s skills for a second, but you know the risks with this job. Things don’t always go to plan.  _ **Anything**_  can happen at any given moment, but you’re so glad this isn’t one of those times.

“Of course we did!” he laughs, stowing his pistol away in the glove compartment once the safety’s back on, “I  _ **knew**_  we’d pull it off.”

Adam holds his hand up for a high five, and you gladly take him up on it. You slap your hand against his probably a little bit too hard, and you only realise it when he winces at the sting. Regardless, you can’t help but laugh.

“…Hey, I just want to say, this was fun.” you chuckle, then you look at him, “Let’s do it again sometime!”

Adam laughs and returns your gaze, beaming, and you mirror him. You’re laughing, still high on the adrenaline from the job, but you’re totally serious. And Adam knows damn well, too.

“We literally  _ **just**_  pulled off a job, and you’re already planning out another?!” he laughs and shakes his head, then he looks at you, expression solemn, “Yeah, of course we’ll do this again. We make a pretty fucking great team.” 


End file.
